Un juego de niños
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Alice y Jasper nunca encontraban motivos para aburrirse, siempre tenían algo para entretenerse... aunque a veces pongan su casa de cabeza.


**_Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo me divierto con ellos haciendo otras historias. La historia es mía._**

* * *

 ** __**

 ** _Un juego de niños - One shoot._**

.

.  
— Señorita Rosalie, aquí están los documentos que me había pedido.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Ahora puedes volver a tu puesto. No regreses sin llamar antes a la puerta.— respondió la rubia sin quitar la vista del computador.

—Sí, señorita.— Edward salió arreglando su corbata, aún no sabía como ponerla bien, a veces se la ajustaba demasiado, como ese día.

—Yo te ayudo.— Bella se acercó sonriente y ayudó a aflojar el nudo de la corbata.

—Gracias, Bells.— agradeció correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Bella besó su mejilla una vez que terminó de arreglarlo.

—¿Cuándo terminará Rose su trabajo? Ya es tiempo libre.— llegó Emmett quejándose.

—Sí pero Alice y Jasper aún no han llegado— respondió Bella.

—Siempre tan impuntuales.

—Emmett no seas grosero.— lo corrigió Bella.

—Iremos a esperarlos abajo, no demoren— dijo Edward tomando a Bella de la mano, guiándola hacia el ascensor.

—¡No se vayan a caer!— pidió Emmett, entrando en la oficina de Rosalie— Bella y Edward fueron a esperarnos abajo.

Rosalie no dejó de teclear en la computadora. Emmett corrió el asiento que estaba frente al escritorio de ella y lo llevó para sentarse a su lado. Rosalie sonrió y apartó los papeles cercanos a Emmett, no quería que su novio estorbara y arruinara los documentos que tanto le costó hacer.

—Puedo ayudar a ponerle aderezo a tu comida, Rose— susurró. Rosalie rió.

—Sabes que no me gusta el aderezo, Emm. Pero puedes darme tus papas fritas, nunca las terminas.

—Tampoco te gustan las papas fritas.

—Exacto— sonrió ella cerrando la laptop.

—¿Por qué eres mala conmigo?

—Porque soy tu novia. Yo soy quien manda en la relación, así como Bella en la suya.

—Bella no tiene ninguna relación— dijo Emmett frunciendo el ceño, que él recordara, Bella y Edward sólo eran amigos.

—Olvídalo, Emmett.— Rosalie rodó los ojos— Vayamos con ellos, tengo hambre.— Rosalie se puso de pie y agarró a Emmett de la mano, ambos corrieron hacia el piso de abajo, riendo entre ellos.

—Alice fue a buscar su cartera, se la olvidó y quiere que vayamos de compras antes de que volvamos al trabajo y luego vayamos a bailar— informó Bella a Rose mientras se ponía brillo labial.

—Siempre se olvida su cartera. Debería pegársela al trasero.

—¡Rose!— llamó su atención— no digas groserías.

Edward y Emmett rieron y se estallaron más al ver a Alice y Jasper cruzar la calle. Alice tenía un vestido rosado, el cabello recogido en un rodete con varios mechones sueltos, lentes de sol con marco blanco y un collar de perlas blancas, los zapatos eran las típicas ballerinas de charol negras. Jasper tenía un sombrero de playa, una camisa blanca y pantalones color caqui con lentes de sol oscuros.

—¿Vienes a la oficina o al circo?— gastó Emmett a Jasper.

—Más parece que van a la playa— se burló Rosalie.

—A mi me gusta cómo estás vestida, Alice.

—Por eso iremos de compras Bella, a tí te gusta siempre todo. Puedo llegar con una bolsa de basura puesta y a tí te dará igual.

—Nunca te pondrías una bolsa de basura.

—Fue un ejemplo.

—Bueno, ¿podemos comer de una vez?— pidió Edward como si fuera un muerto de hambre.

Quince minutos más tarde los seis compartían la mesa comiendo espagueti con albóndigas.  
Alice había puesto una servilleta en el cuello de Jasper y otra en sus pantalones para que no los manchara con salsa de tomate. Rosalie había limpiado los cubiertos con una servilleta pues desconfiaba de su limpieza, era un toc habitual en ella, Emmett le había robado una de sus albóndigas y Rose terminó por darle la otra ya que no le gustaba la carne.

—Tal vez me haga vegetariana— dijo al ver como los hombres deboraban su carne sin importarles el enchastre.

—Tal vez yo también— dijo Bella.

—Comen como cerdos— se quejó Alice.

—¿Habrá postre?— preguntó Jasper.

—Helado— respondieron Bella y Rosalie a coro.

Luego de comer y que Alice manchara su vestido con helado así como Edward su corbata con salsa y helado, terminaron en la dichosa oficina organizando los papeles del escritorio de Rosalie.

—Los azules con los azules y los blancos con los blancos, Bella los estás mezclando— Rosalie se acercó a Bella quitándole el papel blando de entre los azules.

—Es igual, Rose, no hay sentido en esto.

—Además ya nos aburrimos— Alice se cruzó de brazos— vámonos Jazz, veamos una película en el cinee— dijo Alice parándose y tomando a Jasper de la mano.

—¡Yo quiero!— Bella soltó los papeles y fue con ellos seguida por Edward.

—Odio que nunca me hagan caso— se quejó la rubia.

—No te preocupes, Rose. Yo haré lo que tú me ordenes— sonrió Emmett acercándose a ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí— respondió él dándole un abrazo y besando su mejilla, Rosalie se ruborizó.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque eres mi novia y te quiero

—Yo también te quiero, Emmi— rió y besó su mejilla. Ambos dejaron los papeles en donde estaban y fueron con los demás al dichoso cine.

Se sentaron junto a ellos, donde Edward tenía a Bella pegada a su lado con la cabeza en su hombro, Alice sostenía las palomitas y Jasper miraba la película con los lentes puestos, eran un caso perdido.

—¿Ya terminó?— preguntó Bella bostezando y entreabriendo los ojos. Edward le había hecho mimos en el cabello causando que se durmiera.

—Pues sí— respondió Alice, jugando con su collar de perlas.

—Me gustó más la primera.— comentó Jasper.

—¡Alice llegaron por tí!— Esme entró en el living donde los niños se encontraban viendo la película— ¿de dónde han sacado toda esa ropa? Alice tu madre va a matarte si te ve con su vestido, y ¡lo has manchado de salsa! Edward, ¿qué haces con la corbata de tu padre? Y Emmett…—señaló Esme indignada, cubriéndose los ojos— mi quiero pensar cómo has conseguido ese traje. Pongan todo lo que ensuciaron en el cesto de ropa ahora mismo.

Alice y Edward sonrieron inocentes al igual que el resto de los niños. No les importó tomar todo eso prestado, se suponía que iban a cuidarlo pero se les olvidó en el transcurso del día.

—Nos vemos mañana— saludó Alice tirando a Jasper de su mano. Ambos saludaron a todos y se marcharon.

Bella ayudó a Edward a quitarse la corbata y Edward la ayudó a limpiarse la cara de tanto maquillaje que tenía. Rosalie rió con Emmett por lo grande que le quedaba el traje de su padre. El grito de Esme se escuchó hasta el cielo desde la habitación de Rosalie. Los cuatro niños intercambiaron miradas asustados, poniendo prisa en arreglarse y esconder toda evidencia que quedaba en el living. Las palomitas las hicieron ellos mismos en una máquina que Alice aseguró que tenía en su casa y sabía usar. Sí, sabía usarla… la cantidad que pusieron era otra cosa.

—¡Edward y Rosalie Cullen!— gritó Esme.

—Mejor nos vamos— susurró Emmett. Él y Bella salieron corriendo de la casa de sus amigos. Edward y Rosalie se miraron unos segundos antes de reír y subir corriendo a enfrentar a su madre. Esme podría enojarse con ellos una vez a la semana cuando se les ocurría jugar a la oficina, pero no pasaba de eso, después de todo sólo era un juego de niños.


End file.
